


Cold Hand, Warm Heart

by MidnightStarDreams



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarDreams/pseuds/MidnightStarDreams
Summary: Just some shippy stuff for Quinn and Gary.  Pretend episode ten didn't happen and these two are together and having a great time.I know, dumb title.  Who cares anymore.





	Cold Hand, Warm Heart

Gary Goodspeed had endured a decent amount of pain during his lifetime. Losing his father in a fatal spaceship explosion, losing his mother, losing his Ventrexian best friend. One difference was all of those had hurt him mentally. Physical pain however, oh definitely the _worst_ kind of hurt he had ever felt was when the Lord Commander decided to detach his arm from his body.

The shock of losing a body part so suddenly was still fresh inside his mind. Avocato had been eager to leave, and so had he. Yet being drug down a flight of stairs as your freshly detached arm dangles in your other hand is a rather unpleasant feeling.

"Gary, are you alright?" asked a female voice, shaking him from his thoughts. The most beautiful voice Gary had ever heard. Whenever Quinn's voice reached his ears, no matter what was happening, he felt just a tiny bit better inside.

Both were seated on his bed on the Galaxy One. Mooncake was snuggled between them, emitting soft purrs as the creature lightly slept. Quinn wore her white tank top and black pants, and Gary wore his red shirt and blue jeans. She had been reading a book called _What to Do When Your Career Was All a Lie,_ but that book now rested on the side of the bed, and his girlfriend's attention was on him.

"You're being awfully quiet, for once..." Quinn cast him a worried glance.

"I just...was thinking." Gary began, "about my arm."

"The robot one I'm guessing." said Quinn, attempting a half smile.

"Well yeah. I just, I've been thinking that now that I have it, am I really _human_ anymore?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's a lame question."

"Heheh, yeah, but, seriously."

"Pretty sure you're still qualified as a human, Gary." Quinn replied, shifting underneath the covers to curl up closer against him. He gently leaned around her with his human arm, pulling her closer. Mooncake was slowly getting squeezed between them but he didn't seem to mind.

"Aren't I technically a cyborg now?" he asked, raising his robotic hand in the air.

"Does it matter?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Y-yes?" Gary wondered.

The woman sighed, positioning herself to face Gary, causing him to lean back a bit. Carefully sliding her left hand down his robotic arm, she stared straight into those light green eyes.

"But-"

Quinn's hand reached for his chin, lifting his face to where their noses were touching one another. Softly placing a delicate kiss on his lips, she slid her hand down to his chest.

"The only thing I care about that goes on with your body Gary, is that this-" she felt his heartbeat, "doesn't stop beating for a _long_ time from now."

Blushing, Gary wrapped his human hand around hers, squeezing gently.

"You're quite the charmer, my lady." he smiled.

"Shut up Gary." she laughed, pulling him down into the bed, lying their heads on the pillow. Mooncake shifted, attempting to reach maximum comfort level.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Helpful advice is always appreciated.


End file.
